Everything I do, I do it for you
by megan2
Summary: this is a wufie/relena romance, hope ya like! r/r please


Hey peeps! I came up with some ideas, and here is just one  
I have been dying to write, hope ya like, and as always, I do  
not own any of the characters, or the song, its Brian Adams.  
  
  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you...  
  
  
"It was like I was dreaming, but I really wasn't. I can still remember when,  
where, and how I felt, that night, that night almost so long ago. I can still recall  
how he looked at me, love, light, and hope shining in his beautiful eyes that night,  
full of all the stuff that I had wished for to see for so long. We were just sitting at home  
alone with nothing to do, and then....."  
  
"Hun, you want t do something tonight?" "What you have in mind..hun..what, you got   
whipped or something Wufie?" "No, just wanted to call you hun." "Oh, sure, what were  
you thinking about doing tonight?" As Wufie buttoned up his navy shirt, and black pants,  
he looks in the mirror, and grins. "I was thinking about going to that bar over on Maverick  
street..." "Yah, that little bar that Duo, and Hilde built, ya, lets go there." Relena walking  
out of the room with her little black dress that Wufie recently bought her began putting her  
earings on. "Ok, ready, lets go."  
  
As they walked down the little street, the couple talk for what seems forever, and then walk  
into the little bar. "Lady's first my dear." "Thank you such charming young man." The couple  
behind them giggled a little, then they went in to be seated.  
  
"What you want to drink my dear?" almost giggling herself, Relena politely replied "Just get me  
a little bit of pepperment Shnops, and oh, can you get some of those little chocolate candies in  
the front?" "Comming right up!" Just sitting in the booth, Relena stared out at the band that   
began to play, seeing that Duo was in it, she got more curious. "Here you are, the mints, and  
the drink, you sure like minty stuff." "I just want my breathe to taste good for when we kiss."  
"Oh, how romantic, and when should I ask are we going to be kissing?" "You will find out."  
  
After listning to the band for a little bit, Duo got up to the microphone, and began to hush the  
croud. "Ok people, quiet down, I have something to say. First, I would like to say thanks for  
comming, and hows everyone doin tonight?" Everyone says good, then gets quiet again. "So,  
anyone here up for a little romance? I have a man out there, one of my good friends, and   
former pilot buddie from the old days here to sing a song to his sweet heart, another one of  
my very good friends. His name is Wufie, and his sweet heart Relena, hope ya like, come up  
here Wufie!" A little red shines over Wufie as he jogs up to the microphone. Relena, just sitting  
there with complete shoke upon her face watched as he stood upon the stage, getting ready for  
his little dedication to her, Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"Ok, this song is by Brian Adams, and I hope you all like it.  
  
The music starts off  
  
"Look into my eyes-you will see  
what you mean to me  
search your heart-search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me its not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you."  
  
Look into your heart-you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
take me as I am-take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin I want more  
ya know its true  
Everything I do-I do it for you  
  
There's no love-like your love  
And no other-could give more love  
There's nowhere-unless you're there  
All the time-All the way yahhhhh!  
  
As the music played, Relena felt warm tears fall from her cheeks as she looked on  
at her beloved. Never had this became upon her mind until this night.  
  
Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more  
I would fight for you-I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you-ya I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do-I do it for you...  
  
With that, the music played on, and then Wufie jumped off the stage, and to Relena's  
side at the booth, then ask " Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, it would be a great honor if  
you would marry me." "Only on one condition Wufie Chang..." "Whats that my dear?"  
"If you kiss!" Nothing more was said, and the couple began to embrace, kissing harder  
then they have ever kissed before. "Congrates to you two Wufei, and Relena, I wish  
you the best of luck for you!"   
  
"The night never seemed to end as Wufie, and I just stayed there, kissing like there was  
no tomorrow. After that month, we were married. I might tell you how that happened,  
but for now, I leave you with this."  
  
  
Well, did you all like that? I know i did. Again, the song is by Brian Adams, and the   
story was dedicated to all helpless, and hopefull romantics out there. Love to hear reviews  
and if they are bad, thats ok, go ahead, but keep it slight please. Chow!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
